On the other side of the door
by DREAMcrowMESSENGER
Summary: This tells of Anna's and Elsa's missing sides to, 'Do you want to build a snowman' Hope you'll read it!


Of course I want to build a snowman!

* * *

**This is Anna and Elsa's missing sides of 'Do you want to build a snowman' The real song will be in here plus my version. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Anna: **

5-year-old Anna looked out her window. She looks out to a snowy sight. She giggles and goes over to a bedroom door and knocks. "Elsa?" she asks before started to sing, "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away!" Anna looks under the door and goes over to the ball room holding two rag dolls. One has red yarn for hair and wares a golden dress with a golden crown. The other has white yarn for hair and wares a blue gown with sliver crown. "We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" while singing she puts her hands in the air, with the dolls in them, and collapses to the floor. Than she back in front of Elsa's door. "Do you want to build a snowman?" than she presses her lips against the keyhole making her voice sound, a bit stuffed up you could say, "It doesn't have to a snowman." "Go away Anna." Elsa orders from the other side of the door. "Okay, bye." Anna sings strolling away.

**Elsa: **

7-year-old Elsa is leaning to the door as she hear's her sister sing. Once she's was gone she starts her own verse. "Of course I want to build a snowman! I really want to come and play! I want to see you all the time. I wish I come out the door and that I didn't have to go away!" Elsa strides away to her bed holding a rag doll with red yarn for hair and the doll wares a green gown with a golden tiara. "I want to be best buddies and be with you." The doll's dress gets covered in ice. Elsa throws it on the bed. "Just, I'm afraid I'll hurt you again!" She goes back to the door with her back turned to it. "Of course I want to build a snowman! It's just, I'm afraid." she gets up and gazes at the door. "Good-bye Anna." she whispers and goes and to sit down on her bed and draw with her half frozen pencils.

**Anna: **

"Why can't she come out?" Anna asks her mom.

"I'm sorry dear, she just can't." The queen says kneeling down and putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Why not!" Anna asks.

"It's just the way things are right now." The Queen gestures. Seeing how upset Anna is she adds, "You can still be there for her,"

"I can still talk to her," Anna adds.

"Just don't go in the room." The Queen and Anna say together.

**Elsa:**

Elsa leans on the window sill which quickly gets covered in ice. She pulls back in fear.

In front of the fire the King puts some white gloves on Elsa's hands. "The gloves will help. See, conceal it."

"Don't feel it." Elsa adds.

"Don't let it show." the King and Elsa say together.

**Anna:**

10-year-old Anna rushes up to Elsa's door and began to sing, "Do you want a snowman?" Than she's on a red bike with one foot on the seat. "or ride our bike around the halls" the bike goes down the stairs and Anna ends up in the arms of some armor."I think some company is over due." than she rushes up into a room full of pictures on the walls. "I started talking to the pictures on walls!" Anna lands on sofa and points to a portrait of a person on a horse with armor on and a sword in their hand. "Hang in their Jones!" she says before going to a clock and puts her feet on the both edges of the cloak while lying on the floor. "Just watching the hours tick by!" Anna lets her braids fall to the floor and starts making a 'tick talk tick talk' sound with her mouth.

**Elsa:**

12-year-old Elsa strains to hear her sister's lovely voice before singing. "Of course I want to build a snowman! Or ride our bike around the halls." Elsa twirls around in her room with her hands clasped together and over her heart. "I've started talking to my drawings on the walls!" she turns to a well drawn picture of a blond-haired girl sitting on a bench in a garden, the top corners were covered in ice. "Stay in there Nancy!" she sighs at the picture before singing some more. She went over collapsed on her chair bending her head upside down looking at a cloak, "Counting the seconds tick by!" Elsa than stated whispering, "one, two, three, four, five, six..."

**Anna: **

"Let me go and play." begs Anna.

"No darling," her mother concerns, "not right now."

"When? When will I get to play outside? It's been forever since the last time the gates were open!" Anna storms away off the balcony. The Queen sighs reaches her arm out to her daughter than let's it collapses to her side. She gives her husband a dirty look before going after her daughter.

**Elsa:**

Elsa stands in a corner of her room which is being slowly swallowed by ice. "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" Elsa cries showing her hands to her parents before looking over them in a quick fashion.

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Clam down." The King orders stepping toward her daughter.

"Don't touch me." Elsa cries clasping her hands by her heart. "Please, I don't want to hurt you." she says softly. The Queen gasps and puts her hand on the King's shoulder, who is token over by sadness.

**Anna: **

16-year-old Anna starts running and slows down by Elsa's than sakes her head and continues on. She wraps her arms around The King and Queen. "See you in two weeks." she mutters. The Queen and King wrap their arms around their youngest daughter.

**Elsa: **

18-year-old Elsa curtseys and her mom and dad. "Do you have to go?" she asks looking up at them.

"You'll be fine Elsa." The King gestures. The Queen has her arms wrapped around her one of husband's arms and gives her a reassuring smile.

**The King and Queen:**

The Queen and King get the ship. Out on sea the ship gets overtaken by a wave and when the waters clams down to where they used to be, the ship was gone!

**Anna: **

Anna stands between her parents two graves dressed in black. A man stands in front of them and reads from a book. Two guards on one side of the graves while two other guards were on the other side of the graves.

Soon, Anna is quietly walking up to Elsa's door. When reaches it she knocks weakly at the door. "Elsa?" Anna asks, her voice soft and weak. She begins to sing in a low and sad tone. "please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in!" Anna leans her head to the door. "We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" Anna leans her back to the door and slides down until she's sitting by the door leaning against it. "Do you want o build a snowman?" she half whispers and half sings, tears coming to her eyes.

Elsa is in her room in the same passion as Anna. She bites her lip and wraps her arms around her knees. She puts her head and begins to cry.

On the other side of the door Anna, wraps her arms around her knees. She too, hangs her head down an begins to cry.

**Elsa:**

Once Elsa mustered enough energy she weakly sang her reply. "Anna, I know you're still out there. I'm glad you have courage and you'll be there for me. I'm sorry that you can't come in!" Anna lifts her head at her sister's voice. A sound she hasn't hard in a long time. "I know it's just you and me. I don't know what to do!" Elsa looked at the doorknob and so did Anna. Elsa had a strong urge to open te door and give Anna a hug, but she couldn't without hurting her. "I wish I could build a snowman." whispers Elsa. Elsa broke out in tears again while Anna hung on to her sister's last words before breaking out in tears aswell.

* * *

**I know this is a sad ending. Hope you liked it. If you did PLEASE put a review for it. Thanks!**


End file.
